Fluorescent lamps typically employ ballast mechanisms that can cause light output to vary in intensity at a rate twice the frequency of the alternating current (AC) power supplied to the fluorescent lamp. The varying intensity, or flicker, of the lamps is generally not detectable by the human eye, but it can interact with a camera's image sensors. In some cases, flicker may cause noticeable artifacts to appear in video images, such as non-static banding or fluctuating brightness. A camera may substantially reduce these artifacts by using a set of exposure timings that are matched to the AC frequency supplied to the fluorescent lamps. However, there are two main AC frequencies used throughout the world, 50 Hz and 60 Hz. This presents the issue of identifying the frequency that is employed, and then setting exposure timings on the camera to make the appropriate compensation. This may be performed manually by the user, but such an approach involves an extra manual step and the possibility of operator error. An alternate approach is to pre-configure the camera during manufacture to employ compensation for a specific AC frequency (e.g., 60 Hz). With this approach, however, a manufacturer would have to make different cameras for use in different parts of the world. Also, a camera designed for a particular frequency wouldn't perform as well if taken to region employing a different AC frequency.